Wayne Enterprises
The Wayne Foundation is a group of different foundations working under one umbrella. The Wayne Foundation proper funds scientific research and helps people with research by providing facilities and training. If there is a technological breakthrough, WayneTech or some other Wayne Enterprises subsidiary steps in to help. The only cost of this assistance is that Wayne Enterprises reserves the right to veto selling the patent or letting the patent be used. The Thomas Wayne Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. This foundation gives annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. The Thomas Wayne Foundation is also responsible for funding the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic in Park Row, Gotham's infamous Crime Alley. The foundation funds and runs dozens of other free clinics all over the city and in other troubled cities like Blüdhaven. Bruce Wayne's surrogate mother, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, ran the Memorial Clinic in Crime Alley and governed the other clinics until recent events that caused her to leave Gotham permanently. The Martha Wayne Foundation is a patron and supporter of arts, families, education and tolerance. The foundation supports and helps to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists can apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering the arts. The foundation sponsors companies like Family Finders Inc. in Gotham. Family Finders is an organization directed at finding lost people and uniting families. The foundation sponsors and runs dozens of soup kitchens within the city. The Bruce Wayne Foundation is a foundation first seen in a a plate of the Medical Facility in the Batman: Arkham Asylum video game incarnation of the Arkham Asylum, the foundation support the criminally insane an is the responsable for the construction of the facility, is possible that the foundation exist in the New Earth universe but is not mentioned. Through the Wayne Foundation and the organizations underneath, Batman has a very large network of connections in the world of charities. He finds out about the newest trends and newest arts, but at the same time he has taps into the streets through the soup kitchens and social services groups. Wayne Industries Wayne Industries is a research and development company for all things industrial -- from heavy machines to engines to motors, pneumatic systems and large scale systems. The company studies, researches and develops cleaner, mechanical fission and fusion power plants. Wayne Industries owns many factories and normal labor units, from manufacturing cars to making cloth and so on. It's a known fact that Wayne Industries has several factories in Gotham that do not actually turn out profit, but whenever Bruce Wayne is questioned about them he doesn't seem to mind them. Wayne Mining is also a part of Wayne Industries, along with the few power stations the company owns. Wayne Mining mostly produces gold and some precious stones in Africa. They are the branch in Wayne Industries that makes the second most profit, after the research and development arm. Wayne Medical Wayne Medical is the sister company to Wayne Biotech but they have a different field of study and work. Wayne Medical does study cancer and AIDS with Wayne Biotech, but Wayne Medical's primary mission is as the force behind the Gotham healthcare system. Wayne Medical is focused more on treating illnesses than researching them. Wayne Medical is renowned for its level of expertise in treating the sick and for the fact that it shares its facilities with the free clinics. It maintains and runs many hospitals in Gotham City and helps the Foundation with the orphanages. It was Wayne Medical that was used to purchase the medical equipment for Bruce Wayne when Bane broke his back. Wayne Electronics Wayne Electronics has recently become a major player in home and personal computing. It is easily managing to rival LexCorp's products in speed, durability and ease of use. Wayne Electronics is a large consortium that manufactures almost anything from portable radios to stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, cameras and electronics, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers and other electronics devices. Wayne Electronics is one of the top selling brand names in electronics, from multimedia to precision systems. Its other branches of business include information technology, wired networks, wireless networks and space exploration systems and satellites. Batman has contacts through Wayne Electronics in the media and entertainment industry, even if in lesser degree than through Wayne Entertainment. Wayne Electronics' contracts with the aerospace, nautical and military industries provide contacts as well. Wayne Entertainment Wayne Entertainment is in many ways in direct competition with WGBS, Galaxy Communications, and LexCom (Scott Telecommunications was a former rival, bought out at 3 times market value). Most of those companies along with other television and movie companies provide the same services as Wayne Entertainment, but there is an ace up Wayne Entertainment's sleeve. Wayne Entertainment owns many of the prime arenas and stadiums in Gotham. Because the Gotham Knights were wiped out only recently and the Metropolis Monarchs came to replace them, Wayne Entertainment has entered an agreement and alliance with the team, providing the Sommerset Stadium for them to play in. Furthermore, Wayne Entertainment has working partnerships with many modeling agencies and multimedia houses. Wayne Entertainment is continuously finding new areas in entertainment to create a niche for itself. The company provides a large number of contacts and information, and of course it is a nice way to provide an alibi as Bruce Wayne goes to meet with an actress. The Daily Planet newspaper, where Superman and his wife, Lois Lane, work, is operated by Wayne Entertainment. Batman: Hush provides evidence of this as Wayne specifically refers to his ownership of the paper during a visit to the paper's offices. Wayne Steel The Wayne Steel plant and works are the oldest steel mills and one of the oldest shipyards in Gotham City and have nearly as much fame as the Newport News Shipyards. The Wayne Steel shipyards date back to the founding of the Tricorner naval yards. As the government's own naval shipyards started to pull out from Gotham, Wayne Steel moved in and purchased them for WayneYards, or Wayne Shipbuilding. Wayne Steel is one of the oldest steel mills and metal refineries in Gotham and perhaps in the USA as well. They have always had a great working relationship with Gotham-based shipyards. Because of the high quality of their steel, they have also supplied shipyards outside of Gotham with steel. Recent globe-spanning events have left the US navy depleted of ships, so Wayne Steel has run into a boom and at times can't supply enough steel to the industry. Because of this, Wayne Steel has started to open more steel mills close to Gotham and also around the country. The boom of shipbuilding has led to the fact that Wayne Steel is a great cash cow at the moment. Metallurgical studies have become extremely important as alien technologies and new alloys have been studied and then replicated. This is a new side of the business that has only recently started to take off but because of the unique position Wayne Steel has had with the government from the 19th century, Wayne Steel has become a market leader in the study of alien alloys from recent crises. This has also led to Batman getting priority on technology and alloys for him to study. Wayne Steel's alliance with the US Navy and the government has produced numerous contacts for Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Shipbuilding Wayne Shipbuilding, also known as WayneYards, is a venerable and respected shipyard in Gotham City and the world. Along with the Newport News Shipyards, WayneYards is responsible for a large number of the naval warships, commercial, and private ships that are built. Even though the Newport facilities might appear to be WayneYards' prime competitor, it is actually the Japanese and Korean shipyards that are Wayne Shipbuilding's main competitors for civilian and merchantmen ships. After the battles and with so many navy ships damaged and destroyed, Wayne Shipbuilding has hit a boom and is doing extremely well. Right now they are constructing a Nimitz class aircraft carrier in Gotham and it is due to be launched in the summer of 2006. WayneSteel and WayneYards facilities are repairing a large number of cruisers and destroyers, upgrading the AEGIS cruisers and other such ships. As the new technology is developed prior to being implemented, this has created a very lucrative chain between Wayne Technologies, Wayne Electronics, Wayne Aerospace, Wayne Steel and Wayne Shipbuilding. This chain has been churning out money and ships along with information, research data, and contacts within the upper pylons of the Navy and the global maritime business. Wayne Foods Wayne Foods is a little known subsidiary of WayneTech as it is a fledgling company. It runs quite a few farms and cattle ranches in the Breadbasket area of the United States, as well as importing beef from Argentina and other countries. There are a few canneries in Gotham and other facilities like meat packing plants and dairies on the mainland side. It is mostly Gotham based and because it is one of the largest employers in the city, it is very popular in the city. Wayne Foods produces specialized products like ecological foods, natural lines with no additives and controlled growing. Wayne Foods is also a source of information and contacts for Batman, helping to keep tabs on the food product market and threats pertaining to the safety of the food supply. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = * Wayne Enterprises is a private company. * Wayne Enterprises was founded in the 19th century. * Lucius Fox is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. * Wayne Enterprises is involved in the industry of: Biotechnology, Weapons development, Aerospace technology, Chemicals, Shipping/shipbuilding, Wayne Foundation, Medical science, Industrial development, Electronics & Entertainment. * Wayne Enterprises has an estimated 15000 employees. * Wayne Enterprises has branches that operate under the main branches like: Wayne Pharmaceutical, Wayne Mining, Wayne Weapons, Wayne Aviation, Wayne Airlines, Wayne Oil, Wayne Energy, Wayne Manufacturing, Wayne Botanical, Wayne Studios, Wayne Records, Wayne Stage, Wayne Television, Wayne Automotive, Wayne Electric & Wayne Retail. * WayneCorp acquired New Hope Pharmaceuticals in an attempt to keep the formulae for Neurotrol "locked away for good". | Trivia = * Wayne Enterprises builds all of its properties able to withstand an earthquake of at least 8.5 on the . They are also all installed with ramps to be completely wheelchair accessible. *Wayne Enterprises bears similarities with some real world corporations in size, worth, area serving (serving in over 190 countries), revenue, profits, employees, business area served and technologies, enterprises like Siemens and General Electric. | Links = }} Category:Batman Category:Businesses